The project has two major objectives. First, it seeks to gauge the effects of paid employment on women. By taking account of job status (high, low) and family status (single, married, parent) as well as of gender and occupational status (employed, not employed), the study eliminates some of the confounds of earlier work. Descriptive fideility is thus enhanced. The second objective is to test various formulations of relative deprivation theory. This theory states that subjective deprivation is not simply a function of objective status but depends on certain psychological preconditions, like feelings of deservingness and comparison other. The method used is a survey. Over 400 residents of a town in Massachusetts have been interviewed about their feelings of gratification and deprivation and about the hypothesized preconditions of deprivation. Three types of deprivation are distinguished: job deprivation, home life deprivation, and feelings of resentment concerning the position of women in America. The distribution of scores among the various social categories sampled will inform us about the effects of paid employment on women. The degree to which deprivation outcomes depend on the hypothesized psychological preconditions and on certain demographic factors (e.g., job status) will test the theories.